HUSBAND?
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [CANON] Menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang impian Sakura sejak di akademi, namun tidak setelah kunoichi itu memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke. Tapi, apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura terbangun dengan seorang gadis kecil berkaca mata di depannya? Terakhir yang ia ingat seharusnya Sasuke yang sedang menyerangnya dengan raikirinya 'kan? [SasuSaku]


**Sejatinya,**

.

.

Tanpa memedulikan butiran salju dan dinginnya suhu udara di sekelilingnya, kunoichi muda itu terus menapaki kakinya langkah demi langkah di dahan pohon.

' _Aku hanya bisa menangis, Naruto dan guru Kakashi yang selalu aku bebani karenamu, Sasuke-kun...'_

.

.

 **Seorang wanita yang sangat mencintai seseorang akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan orang itu.**

.

.

Iris klorofilnya terlihat kosong menatap ke depan. Salju yang menghujaninya mulai berkurang ketika ia telah menapaki kawasan perbatasan antara hutan bersalju dan hutan yang tak dituruni salju.

' _Sai benar, aku terlalu bergantung dan membebani Naruto tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.'_

.

.

 **Membawanya kembali ke jalan kebenaran, atau...**

.

.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di atas dahan pohon terbesar dan menatap langit dengan _emerald_ yang berpencar tegas penuh tekad.

' _Maafkan aku, Naruto, guru Kakashi, teman-teman. Aku harus melakukannya,'_

.

.

 **Membunuhnya jika itu memang diperlukan, karena...**

.

.

' _Sudah saatnya aku melangkah, aku akan membunuhmu jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan dendammu, Sasuke-kun...'_

Sosok kunoichi itu kembali melompat meneruskan perjalanan mencari seseorang dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di ujung matanya.

.

.

 **Orang yang telah jatuh cinta akan membuat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Walau kematian yang menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Selama itu pilihan terbaik, maka tidak akan apa-apa.**

 _ **Benarkah?**_

.

.

* * *

 **HUSBAND?**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn: Canon setting, OOC, Typo, etc.

Pair: SasuSaku, slight! others.

.

* * *

Bagian 1

Kakashi dan Yamato menatap nanar sosok Sai yang mencair berubah menjadi tinta hitam. Naruto sendiri menunduk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menghentikannya!" Naruto berucap dan bersiap melompat ke atap penginapan. Kakashi menyentuh bahu Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh menatapnya tak sabar. "Apa?!"

Kakashi melirik Yamato lalu menatap Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kembalilah ke desa, serahkan Sakura padaku,"

Naruto membeliak tak terima. "Tapi …,"

Yamato menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. " _Mokuton_ —"

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Dan ia berjalan memasuki penginapan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Kakashi menatap Yamato. "Pastikan Naruto tidak menyusulku. Kalian harus kembali ke desa,"

Yamato mengangguk mengerti. "Serahkan padaku, senior Kakashi."

.

Kakashi menapaki dahan pohon dengan pikiran menerawang. Ia tak sadar, ketiga muridnya telah benar-benar dewasa. Sasuke yang entah bagaimana perkembangannya di luar sana. Naruto yang begitu banyak terbebani masalah desa, namun tetap optimis dengan semangat apinya, dan Kakashi menghela napas mengingat anak didik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

 _Haruno Sakura ..._

Kakashi mulai membenarkan kata-kata hokage ke–3 ketika beliau menyarankannya menjadi guru kelompok team–7. Naruto seorang jincuriki kyuubi, Sasuke seorang Uchiha terakhir setelah keluarganya dibantai habis dan Sakura seorang gadis biasa yang cerdas.

 _"Haruno Sakura. Dia memang hanya gadis biasa yang memiliki otak yang cerdas. Saat ini kita memang belum tahu apa potensinya, namun kita akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia akan menjadi penengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto, seperti Nohara Rin yang menjadi penengahmu dan Obito dulu."_

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Hokage ke–3 benar. Sekarang ia sudah tahu apa potensi Sakura, gadis itu adalah kunoichi hebat luar biasa dengan kemampuan medisnya, tenaga monsternya dan kemampuannya yang tidak terpengaruh oleh genjutsu. Namun satu yang kurang. Sakura tidak mampu menjadi penengah Sasuke dan Naruto, hingga penderitaan rasanya ditinggalkan pun Sakura rasakan ketika Sasuke memilih pergi dari desa beberapa tahun silam.

Kini Sakura benar-benar telah dewasa. Dengan pikiran dewasanya, Sakura bahkan berpikir untuk membunuh Sasuke sendirian. Kakashi tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran muridnya itu.

Kakashi turun menapaki tanah ketika melihat empat sosok tergeletak di tengah hutan. Ia menghela napas pelan ketika melihat Sai, Kiba, Akamaru dan Lee tertidur lelap di sana. Ketiga ninja dewasa seperti mereka pun mampu Sakura bohongi. _Ck, Sakura benar-benar gadis cerdas._ Pikirnya.

Setelah memindahkan ketiga ninja muda itu dan Akamaru ke rumput lembut di sisi hutan, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Beberapa menit setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Hentikan, Sasuke!"

.

"Aku akan mengurus jasad Danzou," sosok lelaki bertopeng itu melirik sesosok wanita berambut merah yang telungkup tak berdaya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan wanita itu?"

Sasuke memasukan pedangnya dan menatap lelaki bertopeng itu datar. "Membunuhnya,"

Karin menatap Sasuke nanar. "Sasuke …?"

Lelaki bertopeng itu berdiri. "Pilihan yang bijak. Kau memang harus menyingkirkannya, dia sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang kita. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Dan lelaki itu perlahan menghilang terhisap oleh pusaran hitam dari mata kanannya membawa jasad Danzou.

Sasuke terdiam lalu ia berbalik menatap Karin datar. Ia mengagkat sebelah tangannya dan seberkas aliran listrik kecil mulai terlihat di sekeliling tangannya, semakin lama semakin membesar. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati Karin.

Karin menatap Sasuke pasrah. "A-apa arti diriku bagimu, Sasuke?" tanya lemah.

"Beban, beban yang tidak berguna." Sahutnya tanpa emosi. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya hendak menyerang Karin dengan chidori miliknya jika saja tidak mendengar suara seseorang.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke berbalik dan segera menon-aktifkan chidorinya ketika melihat teman kecilnya yang tengah berdiri di seberang sana. "Hn, Sakura ya?" gumamnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. "SASUKE!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Sasuke diam. Menatapnya datar. "Ajaklah aku! Aku akan ikut denganmu kemana pun, aku akan meninggalkan desa dan teman-temanku!"

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku yakin!"

"Aku akan menghancurkan desa," ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura tertegun. Namun ini sudah keputusannya dan ia tidak boleh mundur. Langkahnya sudah dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ikut! Ajak aku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatapnya dalam. "Baiklah, kau ninja medis bukan?" Sakura diam bersorak dalam hati. Ia yakin Sasuke mulai terpancing. "Kau akan berguna untukku, sekarang buktikan!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Bunuh dia."

Sakura melirik tubuh Karin yang tergeletak di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Ia shock! Membunuh? Apa ia harus membunuh orang itu untuk membuktikan pengkhianatannya pada Sasuke? Jawabannya ya. Ia akan melakukannya, setelah itu Sasuke 'lah orang selanjutnya yang akan ia bunuh.

"Baiklah!" Sakura melompat pada tempat Sasuke. Ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, lalu ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Karin dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

Sasuke diam. Lelaki itu memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya dan ia menyeringai melihat keraguan di mata gadis itu. Maka ketika Sakura berjalan di depannya, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan tangan yang mulai diselimuti cakra listrik.

Karin yang melihatnya terbelalak. "Kenapa?" Ia menatap Sasuke lemah, "jangan—!"

Sakura terpaku ketika merasakan angin panas menyentuh tengkuknya. Suara deritan listrik berpadu membuatnya terbelalak, ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke nanar.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis, "kau ragu-ragu!"

Detik berikutnya sebelum semuanya gelap adalah cahaya kebiruan menerangi pandangan Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun_ …,"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Sarada- _chan_!" Gadis kecil berkaca mata yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ino berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada. "Kau mau pulang 'kan?"

Sarada hanya menatapnya datar tanpa sepatah kata pun, dan dahi Ino langsung berkedut kesal karenanya. _Dasar Uchiha_. Batinnya. Ino segera menyerahkan sekotak coklat. "Berikan ini pada ibumu dan katakan padanya, jangan lupa datang ke rumah Bibi malam ini,"

Sarada mengambil kotak itu dan berbalik berjalan pulang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Ino menghela napas dan memandang punggung anak kecil itu. "Aku bingung, bisa-bisanya Sakura bisa mengurus anaknya yang sangat pelit kata itu, persis seperti ayahnya." Gumamnya.

.

"Ma?"

Semar-semar ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia bergerak pelan. Kepalanya sangat pening, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan punggungnya terasa ingin patah. Itu 'lah yang Sakura rasakan.

 _Apakah Sasuke berhasil menyerangnya?_

Perlahan walau sulit ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan seberkas cahaya kuning kemerahan menerapa penglihatannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan penglihatannya pun mulai jelas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan meringis ketika suara tulang punggungnya yang bergesekkan.

Ia menunduk dan melihat sekotak coklat di atas meja di depannya. Ia mengerenyit ketika melihat sepasang tangan kecil di kotak coklat itu. Perlahan Sakura menyusuri tangan itu dan berakhir ketika ia tertegun menatap wajah mungil seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan berkaca mata.

"Mama? Kenapa Mama tidur di meja makan?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap, "Mama? Siapa?" Sakura berbalik berharap menemukan _Mama_ yang gadis di depannya panggil, namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun. Sakura justru tertegun melihat tempat dirinya berpijak. "Ini …," Sakura beranjak dan menatap ruangan itu tak percaya. Sebuah ruangan makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Yang membuatnya tertegun adalah lambang kipas Uchiha besar yang tergambar jelas di dinding itu. "Di mana ini? Di mana Sasuke?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Mama?" Sakura menoleh dan menatap gadis berkaca mata itu bingung. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Mama?" Sakura membeo, "siapa kau?"

"Hn?" Uchiha Sarada menatap ibunya dengan mata berkedip. Ia sama bingungnya. Mengapa ibunya berucap hal aneh?

Sakura berjalan menuju jendela hendak membukanya, namun ia berdiri kaku ketika menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Ia menunduk menatap apron putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dan sebuah kain putih yang terletak di kepalanya. "Apa ini? Di mana Sasuke?!"

Sarada menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Mama kenapa? Kenapa Mama menanyakan papa? Mama lupa kalau papa tidak pernah pulang?" kata Sarada.

Sakura menunduk dan menatap Sarada nanar. "Papa? Kau …," Sakura meneliti wajah anak itu, "kenapa kau mirip dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sarada mendengus heran. "Tentu saja, aku anaknya 'kan?"

 _TIDAK MUNGKIN!_ Sasuke punya anak? Hey! Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke ada di depannya dan _tidak_ punya anak! Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika Sasuke menyerangnya dengan raikirinya, tapi kenapa ketika ia terbangun, ia berada di sini dengan gadis kecil yang memanggilnya _mama_? Haha, lucu sekali.

Sakura termangu. "Anak Sasuke- _kun_? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Siapa ibumu?"

Sarada terdiam mematung menatap Sakura dalam. "Tentu saja aku anak kalian, anak Mama dan papa."

Sakura melotot horor. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Mama sudah menikah dengan papa 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi," Sarada menunduk, "aku juga ragu, sebenarnya ibuku siapa? Mama atau wanita berkaca mata itu?"

 _DEG_!

Sakura menatap Sarada tak percaya. Di tengah kebingungannya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, entah mengapa Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika gadis kecil di depannya mengatakan hal itu.

Sarada memberikan kotak coklat pada Sakura. "Ini dari bibi Ino, dia bilang jangan lupa datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Mama pasti tidak lupa malam ini dia merayakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya." Kata Sarada tanpa emosi, lalu ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri kaku.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?! Ia menikah dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa? Ia istri Sasuke dan Sasuke suaminya? Tidak mungkin! Sakura pasti sedang bermimpi dan sebentar lagi ia bangun dari mimpinya. Ya, ia yakin akan hal itu!

* * *

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

Author's Note : Halooooo! Berhubung fic in-progress Sasa udah berkurang, Sasa bawa fic baru. Canon setting loh! Fic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya Kak Kazama Sakura. Sasa lagi belajar bikin fic setting Canon, mohon bantuannya senpai xD

 **Sign with love,**

 **UchiHaruno Misaki.**


End file.
